


360º

by PEGCHANGMIN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: "The fuck did you just say to me?"Taeyang doesn't spare him a glance and continues typing away on his phone. "I said what I said. I don't think you'd be a good kisser."
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	360º

**Author's Note:**

> the google doc title for this fic is "i should be sleeping" because i only worked on this fic at 2am

"The fuck did you just say to me?"

Taeyang doesn't spare him a glance and continues typing away on his phone. "I said what I said. I don't think you'd be a good kisser." 

Sanghyuk has no idea how in the world they stumbled onto this topic since they practically hate each other's guts, but here he is, debating with  _ Yoo Taeyang _ about whether or not he's a good kisser.

"Shut up, I'm a fantastic kisser." Sanghyuk scowls. He's painfully aware that he sounds like a sixth grader, but so does Taeyang. 

Taeyang laughs dryly, finally looking up from his phone for the first time in their conversation. "I bet you've only kissed girls though." 

"As a matter of fact, I've kissed girls  _ and  _ guys before. And what the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Sanghyuk suddenly feels overconfident in himself and adds: "I've never gotten any complaints about the way I kiss. Most people compliment me." 

Taeyang narrows his eyes. 

"Prove it."

Sanghyuk momentarily forgets how to breathe because  _ what the fuck,  _ this was definitely not the direction he saw this conversation going in. This was quite possibly the very last thing he predicted would have happened, but here he is. His heart is uncontrollably pounding in his chest as he makes eye contact with Taeyang, and he hates the tiny little voice at the back of his head that is screaming about how attractive he looks sitting on his bed with the cockiest expression Sanghyuk has ever seen. It's maddening, borderline confusing because now Sanghyuk doesn't know if he's angry or has a raging hard on for his roommate.

"What?"

"Do you want me to repeat that for you?" Fucking hell, Sanghyuk hates the way Taeyang tips his head back ever so slightly, just enough to show off his neck and a tantalizing view of his collarbones. "I said  _ prove it. _ "

Sanghyuk's pretty sure his brain has stopped functioning. They're only standing about a meter apart from each other, mainly due to how tiny their shared dorm room is. He blanks out momentarily, but is grounded back to reality when Taeyang steps forward, roughly grabbing fistfuls of Sanghyuk's silk button up shirt and pulling him in close. Taeyang looks even more infuriatingly stunning from up close, Sanghyuk can even see the tiny mole on the tip of his nose. His breath hitches when Taeyang's eyes flick downwards to glance at the swell of Sanghyuk's lips, whereas he's trying his hardest not to pop a heartfelt boner at  _ Taeyang's cute ass nose mole _ . 

"You gonna prove yourself?" Taeyang's voice is a low whisper, and it's something that Sanghyuk has never heard before but it's so unbelievably hot that he nearly sinks to his knees. His words flip a switch inside Sanghyuk, and his demeanor instantly shifts.

"Oh fuck you." Sanghyuk bites back, only to tangle one hand into the soft hair at the nape of Taeyang's neck, pushing their heads together and capturing Taeyang's lips with a bruising, frustrated kiss.

Oh good lord, it was quite unlike anything Sanghyuk would have ever imagined.

Taeyang is a good kisser because  _ of course he is,  _ and despite the surprised noise he initially makes, Taeyang quickly seizes control of the kiss, arms snaking around Sanghyuk's waist to grope at his ass, pushing them even closer together and angling his head to deepen the kiss. Taeyang sucks bites and sucks at his bottom lip and Sanghyuk moans. It’s just enough for Taeyang to slip his tongue in, intensifying the kiss. Everything suddenly becomes a lot wetter, and Sanghyuk clings onto Taeyang's slim waist for dear life as he's being utterly ravished by Taeyang's mouth. 

Taeyang smirks when they part for air, licking his spit-slick bottom lip, and Sanghyuk feels no shame at the way his eyes zero in on the movement, holding back a shaky groan at how fucking attractive Taeyang looks when he's overconfident in himself. 

“I guess you’re not half bad.” Taeyang cockily exclaims, and Sanghyuk has to hold back the urge to snarl. Everything is so  _ confusing  _ because he can’t deny that he’s had a weird crush on his roommate for awhile now, but it’s so hard to confront his feelings because constantly being around Taeyang is frustrating. 

“Oh, I’ll show you  _ half bad. _ ” Sanghyuk bites back, pushing Taeyang against his bed and manhandling him until he’s splayed out beneath him with Sanghyuk’s firm thighs bracketing his hips. It's a sight that makes Sanghyuk's dick twitch in his pants, nearly drooling at just how fuckable Taeyang looks. He's itching to peel off Taeyang's clothes, but is caught off guard when Taeyang threads a hand into his hair, fingers nearly gripping at this scalp. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Taeyang snaps, and Sanghyuk instinctively cowers a little. "Oh, you thought  _ you _ were going to  _ fuck me _ ?" His tone is cold and ruthless, but Sanghyuk can't help but be impossibly turned on by Taeyang's dominance. "You can suck me off first." 

Goddamn if Sanghyuk needs to be asked twice. 

He moves lightning fast, quickly unbuttoning Taeyang's pants and sliding them down. In the briefest of moments he realizes how strange this is: he's about to give a blowjob to his hot roommate that he's fought with nearly every single day since they've met. Rational Sanghyuk would tell him to stop and leave Taeyang with a bad case of blue balls, but Horny Sanghyuk really couldn't give a fuck and his libido is screaming at him to suck off Taeyang. 

So Sanghyuk manages to push Taeyang's boxers down, and his heart immediately starts racing at the sight in front of him. Taeyang's dick is long and slender, much like the rest of him. It's a mouthwatering sight, but Sanghyuk also worries about the sheer  _ length _ : he's never deepthroated someone quite as long as Taeyang. He's jerked out of his thoughts by Taeyang roughly tugging on his hair, forcing Sanghyuk to look up at him.

"You gonna take forever, or are you going to suck me off, bitch?" 

Sanghyuk hates the way he instantly hardens in his pants at Taeyang's words, but nods and immediately sinks down. He starts off with a tentative lick down the underside of Taeyang's dick, laving at the head of Taeyang's dick before more confidently licking at the slit. The way Taeyang mewls at the action is such a  _ fucking attractive _ noise and it fills Sanghyuk with swell of pride that  _ he _ was able to make Taeyang feel this way. Taeyang's fingers tighten their grip in his hair when Sanghyuk finally takes as much of him into his mouth as possible, fighting his gag reflex as the tip of Taeyang's dick presses against the back of his throat. 

"Oh fuck, you feel so good." Taeyang's voice stutters, and Sanghyuk groans around a mouthful of his dick, sucking harder when he starts to taste Taeyang's precome. It doesn't take him long to get used to the size, and Sanghyuk finds himself enjoying the stretch, how Taeyang fills him up so well. He's fully hard by this point, dick straining against the fabric of his pants as he swirls his tongue against the underside of Taeyang's dick.

"Gonna fuck your pretty little face." Taeyang says, and it's the only warning Sanghyuk gets before Taeyang ruts his hips upwards into Sanghyuk's mouth. Sanghyuk squeaks, almost gagging at the change of pace. His hands have a vice like grip on Taeyang's waist, and he exhales forcefully through his nose and he adjusts to the movement, bobbing his head to match Taeyang's movements. "Jesus fucking Christ, how are you real." Taeyang curses, gasping when Sanghyuk happily hums and preens at the attention.

Taeyang starts fucking more forcefully into Sanghyuk's mouth, and it's so much all at once but simultaneously the best feeling in the world, being able to be utterly used like this. Sanghyuk whines at a particularly strong thrust -- he's already leaking in his pants and rutting against the mattress to give himself some sort of relief. Taeyang's dick is slick with spit, and Sanghyuk realizes that his technique is starting to get sloppy and messy, but he doesn't pay any attention -- especially since Taeyang seems to love it, thighs shaking at the sensation. 

Taeyang's back arches against the mattress and tugs on Sanghyuk's hair, and that's when he realizes Taeyang's on the verge of orgasm. Sanghyuk watches the way Taeyang's eyes squeeze shut, how his whole body tightens for the briefest of seconds before he moans loudly, coming down Sanghyuk's throat. Sanghyuk takes it like a champ, swallowing it all down. He sucks at the head of Taeyang's dick one last time, enjoying the way Taeyang mewls at the overstimulation, before sliding off with a pop. 

Sanghyuk sits back on his heels as Taeyang props himself on his elbows, somehow still managing to look cocky as fuck despite the utterly debauched expression on his face. His gaze darkens when his eyes trail downwards to catch a glimpse of Sanghyuk's erection, lips curling at the corners into a smirk.

Sanghyuk is immediately caught off guard when Taeyang reaches forward and gently squeezes his dick through his pants, causing him to release a strangled moan and nearly fall towards. "You did  _ so  _ well." Taeyang purrs. "Do you want your reward, baby?" Sanghyuk nods so fast he gets whiplash, though blinks in confusion when Taeyang maneuvers off the bed, pulling up his pants and boxers. 

Taeyang's smile turns  _ lethal _ . "I just forgot I have to run a quick errand for a friend." He says nonchalantly as he buttons his pants back up, like he didn't just orgasm a minute ago. "Wait for me for a bit, sweetheart." He leans down and presses a kiss against Sanghyuk's lips, and the action is so soft compared to his previous actions that it causes Sanghyuk's heart to start beating uncontrollably. Taeyang walks over to the door, making his way out before he turns back a final time. 

"Oh, and don't touch yourself while I'm gone. You aren't allowed to come until I say so." He adds, before walking out the door.

Sanghyuk is fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> [check me out on twitter!](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN)


End file.
